Slumber Party Panic (LMAoAT)/Transcript
This is the episode script for Slumber Party Panic (LMAoAT). episode begins in the Candy Kingdom, Jake is playfully chasing Lady Rainicorn Jake: Yeah, you think you're pretty way up there but I can get you! stretches to be on Lady's level. Lady Rainicorn: 나 잡아봐봐~ ("Catch me if you can.") and Princess Bubblegum are in a cemetery with a table full of different chemicals. Princess Bubblegum: Alright. Let me just add three more drops of explosive diarrhea. adds the explosive diarrhea and a giant cloud shaped like a skull puffs out. Not a good omen. Finn and Princess Bubblegum: Oooo... Prince Candy Ryan: I don't think that's good. Finn: Hey Princess Bubblegum, when we bring the dead back to life, will it be filled with worms? Princess Bubblegum: No. If my decorpsinator serum works, all the dead Candy People will look as young and healthy as you do. does a "Tarzan-yell" while hitting his hands against his chest. Princess Bubblegum: Pick up that platter, tough guy. picks up a serving platter and open the lid, revealing a Candy Person corpse. Finn: Old Mr. Cream Puff? Princess Bubblegum: giggles We used to date. Prince Candy Ryan: Who do you date? Princess Bubblegum: Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. Use that serum. applies the serum. Mr. Cream Puff's corpse starts to glow and overflow with the fizzing serum. Finn: Something's happening! Come on, come on... Princess Bubblegum: Work. zombie Mr. Cream Puff arises and moans. Finn: Algebraic! Princess Bubblegum: Wait, something's wrong. Prince Candy Ryan: '''What is it? '''Zombie Mr. Cream Puff: Sugar! serum out of his eyes and mouth Finn and Princess Bubblegum: Ew! Mr. Cream Puff leaps into a giant test tube. The test tube falls and infects the whole cemetery. Zombie Candy People begin to arise from their graves. Finn: Hey, look, the decorpsinator serum is working! Lightning McQueen: '''That ain't good. '''Princess Bubblegum: No, this is wrong. They're not coming back to life--they're still dead! The decorpsinator serum--it's incomplete! rubs the head of a candy person that looks like a love heart. Zombie Love Heart: out at Princess Bubblegum Rah. Must eat sugar! Finn: him back down You're grounded, Mister. Princess Bubblegum: Oh, this is really bad. They're going to be attracted to the Candy Kingdom! Finn: Why? Princess Bubblegum: Because the Candy People are made of sugar, ya ding dong! Zombie Mr. Cream Puff: Princess Bubblegum Gimme some sugar, baby. Finn: Chew on this! him Prince Candy Ryan: Nice save, Finn. Finn: Anytime, Prince Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum: Giggles Good one, Finn. Quickly, to the kingdom! run out of the cemetery Prince Candy Ryan: a zombie Sugar my fist! Finn: another zombie Get a life! Bubblegum is at the top of her castle, ringing a large bell Princess Bubblegum: All citizens of the Candy Kingdom! Report to the palace, immediately! Prince Candy Ryan: Sister, you mind if I help you with this? Princess Bubblegum: Sure, Ryan. Prince Candy Ryan: Thanks. continues ringing the bell Prince Candy Ryan: All citizens of the Candy Kingdom must report to the palace by order of your rulers! Princess Bubblegum: and Lady go off to the palace. Princess Bubblegum notices the zombies slowly leaving the cemetery Princess Bubblegum: worried Hurry, sweet citizens. Finn: Alright, you heard the princess, everyone in! Alright, no pushing, come on! Jake: Dude, what's up? Finn: The princess will explain everything. Tree Trunks, get those hot buns in here, girl. Tree Trunks: hot cross buns Oh, I hope it's not bad news. Bubblegum and Finn close the door Finn: Did we get everyone? Manfried: All present and accounted for. Finn: Thanks, Manfried. Manfried: You're welcome. Princess Bubblegum: Citizens, we are assembled here in the candy foyer for a momentous announcement. Tonight we are all going to have... a slumber party! Finn: What?! cheers Finn: Wait! What about the zom--?! Bubblegum covers his mouth Princess Bubblegum: Go ahead and start partying. Finn: muffled But, Princess, the Undead-- Princess Bubblegum: Finn to the lab We'll be right back, everyone. Prince Candy Ryan: Just party and not to worry about anything, my subjects. Jake: Whooo! the lab Princess Bubblegum: Finn, the Candy People can't know about the zombies. Prince Candy Ryan: She's right. You can't tell them. Finn: Wha?! Princess Bubblegum: If they knew, they would flip out. Finn: What do you mean "flip out"? Prince Candy Ryan: What do you mean by flip out, sister? Princess Bubblegum: I mean they would flip out. changes to the cemetery; Starchie arrives with a shovel. Starchie: Princess? It's me, Starchie the gravedigger. I brought you a larger corpse shovel. Oh, Princess? Well, I'll just wait for you here, then. By the mausoleum. With my back turned. And my defenses lowered. [As Starchie does so, Candy Zombie comes out of the mausoleum and goes up to Starchie, Starchie starts to scream and gasp and then... KABOOM!!! He explodes in a flash of light. Back at the castle.] Finn: Candy People explode when they get scared?! Princess Bubblegum: Not telling the Candy People about the zombies is so important that you need to promise, Royal Promise, not to let anyone find out about the zombies, ever. Finn: Okay, sure. Princess Bubblegum: No, Finn. You have to Royal Promise. Prince Candy Ryan: Promise my sister that you won’t tell anyone about the candy zombies. You do that? Finn: Yes, kneels I Royal Promise. Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter